In a vehicle seat of the type mentioned at the beginning that is disclosed in DE 38 28 659 A1, the backrest structure can be optionally pivoted forwards into a table position, by unlocking its locking device, or backwards into a reclined position, by unlocking the fitting together with the backrest support. In order to load the vehicle it would be desirable, in a number of cases, to have a lower non-use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,613 B1 proposes a vehicle seat in which the backrest structure is pivotably attached to a base by means of the pivotably attached backrest support and at its lower end it is detachably locked to the base. An inclined position with several use positions is not provided. A seat cushion structure is also pivotably attached to the base by means of pivotably attached rocker s, and at its rear end it is detachably locked to the base. When the transition is made from the use position into the non-use position, the unlocked backrest structure pivots forwards and the backrest support pivots backwards, while independently thereof the seat cushion structure is pivoted forwards by slightly more than 180°. In order to guide the movement, a rail in which rollers run is provided on each side of the vehicle seat, said rollers being provided, on the one hand, at the front end of the seat cushion structure and, on the other hand, at the lower end of the backrest structure. In the non-use position the original underside of the seat cushion structure fits more or less flush and level against the original rear surface of the backrest structure located to the rear of said seat cushion structure.